Runaway Love
by Rozz
Summary: On the way to a crimescene emotions run high. GSR, Songfic. Rated just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI (yet) but once I win the lottery and buy it for lots of money, I will share the GSR goodness to all! (J/k) I do not own Runaway Love by Ludacris either. 

RUNAWAY LOVE

On the way to the crime scene Grissom, Sara, and Greg drove through he desert. Greg was trusted to drive while Sara sat in the back and Grissom was in the passenger seat as Greg was listening to some station that neither Grissom nor Sara had ever heard of. There was a male 419 with a bullet to the forehead.

The air in the car was cool, yet all three could feel the tension that weighed heavily. Ever since the explosion, Sara and Grissom had not been on safe ground. Sara was too hurt, Grissom too scared and regretfull. Both stared out the window at the bunch of lonely dust which flew by the window. No one spoke except the radio.

The announcer started to name the next song as it started to play. All three listened as the words hit too close to home.

First a woman's voice.

_Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love_

The man came on next, telling of the world the CSI's lived all too close too.

_Now little Lisa's only 9 years old She's tryna figure out why the world is so cold _

_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family _

_Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy _

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen _

_Mama's on drugs gettin' high up in the kitchen _

_Bringin' home men at different hours of the night _

_Startin' with some laughs... usually ending in a fight _

_Sneakin' in her room when her mama's knocked out _

_Tryna have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch' _

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her _

_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her _

_Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own _

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home _

_Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love_

Sara sat there eyes affixed to the radio, speechless.  
Grissom stared forward, eyes cold, devoid of emotion.  
Greg frowned, his eyes holding compassion for those they faced almost everyday.

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old _

_She's steady tryna figure why the world is so cold _

_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

_ Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her _

_Yells and abuses leaves her with some bruises _

_Teachers ask questions she's makin' up excuses _

_Bleeding on the inside crying on the out _

_It's only one girl who really knows what she's about_

_ Her name is little Stacey and they become friends _

_Promise that they'll always be tight till the end _

_Until one day little Stacey gets shot _

_A drive-by bullet went straight up on her block_

_ Now Nicole's stuck up in the world on her own _

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_ Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack _

_She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love_

_Little Ericka is 11 years old _

_She's steady tryna figure why the world is so cold _

_So she pops X to get rid of all the pain_

_ Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen _

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love _

_So there's no protection he's using no glove _

_Never thinkin' bout the conceqences of her actions _

_Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction _

_The days go by and her belly gets big _

_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid _

_Knowin' her mama would blow it all out of proportion _

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion _

_Ericka's stuck up in the world on her own _

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home _

_Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack _

_She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Running, Running, Running Runaway Love, Runaway love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love Runaway Love, Runaway Love_

_I know how you feel, _

_I've been there Runaway, runaway love _

_Don't keep running away I'll run away with you _

_I'll run away with you If you want me to _

_Yeah, I can only imagine what you're going through, ladies _

_Sometimes I feel like running away myself _

_So do me a favor right now and close your eyes _

_And picture us running away together _

_When we come back everything is gonna be OK_

_Open your eyes._

Sara's eyes filled with tears, and her hand covered her trembling mouth.  
Greg eyes filled with compassion for the victims, and hatrid for the people who he faced everyday.  
Grissom's eyes filled with worry as he looked in the mirror and saw Sara.

"Greg pull over"

"We're alm-"

"Greg pull over."

Greg did as Grissom said, and the second that the car stopped, Grissom was out of his seat and opening Sara's door. He pulled her out and closed the door in one fluid motion.

Sara was speechless as Grissom pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms, wanting to protect her from everything.

"It's okay, honey."

With that Sara broke down. Her arms wrapped around to Grissom's back, clinging to him for life. She buried her head into his chest and cried for those she couldn't save, for those who needed help, but weren't listened to, for the ones she met everyday.

Grissom rested his chin on top of Sara's head, speaking soothing words to her, and holding her to him.

Soon her sobs lessened, and she looked up at Grissom.

"Thank you."

"Sara, I don't like to see you like this-"

"So what, Griss, you going to tell me to get another diversion," Sara pushed away from Grissom, starting to back slowly away from him,"I don't want to have a 'Sara you have to get a life' converstion right now."

Grissom went to reach for her saying, "Sara that's not what-," but was stopped by Sara shoving him against the car.

"No, Griss, Stop. You keep telling me this, but I tried, and it did me no good. Do you think that I don't have any diversion because I don't want any?" Sara turned so that only half of her face was visible to Grissom as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She turned back to him, "Ya know Griss, I really do love you, but you can be such an ass sometimes," she said before turning with her back to him, with her hands on her hips, head hung and shaking back and forth.

Grissom causiously approched her, walking around so he was facing her. He put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up so she was looking at him. With red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, chin stuck out, and a mixture of love, hate, and anger in her eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He stood closer to her, giving her time to back away. Tenderly, there lips met, telling of the love of both for each other. Grissom then pulled away, looking her in the eyes before saying, "I love you too, Sara."

A/N- Greg is in the car rapping I guess.

Love the song, but it makes me sad. If you get a chance listen.


End file.
